The End of the World as I Know It
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Sequel to Powerful. MUST read that first. Bella's life is changing. She hasn't seen her family in almost a year. She has no idea what happened to them or even if they are alive. Will she ever get her life back?
1. The Beginning of the End

BPOV

It's been 9 months. I haven't seen my family in 9 months. I have this gut feeling that something is very wrong. Victoria found this vampire that can turn off powers. She can't turn them off while there in use though unless they are always in use like Edward's power. I have secretly been experimenting to see how far away she has to be for my shield to work. I think that it will work when she is a mile away. After I was taken Victoria brought me to some cave where I have been stuck for 9 months. Victoria also kept a human here all the time. She had meant for me to become tempted and drink but somehow I kept resisting. For some reason, shortly after I was brought here she took away my rings. Next time she leaves the cave I am going to escape but it will be hard. Victoria only has her and 1 other vampire but I am weak. I haven't hunted since before I came here. The girls name is Bree and the other vampire is Riley.

"How are you?" Bree asked.

Bree is a nice girl. The only reason that she's helping Victoria is because Victoria told her a bunch of lies. It's the same situation with Riley. The only difference is that Riley and Victoria are lovers.

"I'm good"

"Why did you kill Victoria's family?"

"I know that Victoria told you a bunch of lies so you probably won't believe me."

"I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"The only family Victoria ever had were two guys, James and Laurent. When I was a human James wanted my blood. My family wouldn't allow him to drink me. He ended up dead. Then shortly after I was turned Laurent and Victoria showed up again. They tried to kill me but my family protected me. Laurent ended up dead but Victoria got away."

"What about Victoria's baby girl?"

"As far as I know, she never had any children."

"Why would she lie to me?"

"She wants revenge for Edward killing James. She can't do it alone."

"If you were telling the truth you would be dead."

"I don't know why I'm still alive and that's been bugging me. I promise that the second I find that out I will tell you but right now I just don't know why Victoria is keeping me alive."

She was about to reply but Victoria came in.

"Has she been good?"

"Yes"

"Where's Riley?"

"He went to go check on the situation."

Victoria walked away. They had mentioned "the situation" before. The more time that passed, the more it was mentioned. I had been trying to figure out what it was but still had no clue. The last time I had asked my arms had been ripped off. After that I only spoke when spoken to.

It has been 3 hours since my last conversation with Bree. She just left to go hunting and get another human. They only stayed in the cave for about a week before they were killed. Victoria and Riley are in another room of the cave. I test my shield and it goes up. I quietly creep out of the cave and find myself in the middle of the ocean. I had always thought that the cave was above ground. I started swimming and found myself by the Great Barrier Reef. I could hear a boat coming so I swam away. It would have been extremely hard to explain how I was able to swim this deep without any gear. After about an hour of swimming I could tell I was getting close to shore so I swam up to the surface. I looked around and saw that I had managed to find my family's land. When I got to land I immediately started looking for them.

I could tell immediately something was very wrong. The paint cans were still open and the cars were still in the driveway. It smelled like they hadn't been here in months. The radio was still plugged in with the switch in the on position. The music wasn't playing so the power was probably off. There were no pictures on the wall. All the bedrooms looked like they had been ransacked. Clothes were sticking out of drawers, on the floor, and thrown on the bed. Edward's CD's were on the floor. After closer inspection I realized that the only CD's missing were his Debussy CD and a disk of his piano compositions. Alice's makeup was all over the room. It was obvious that she was looking for something. Carlisle's books were scattered on the floor. I ran down to the gate and found that the mail bin was overflowing with ads, bills, overdue notices, and shut off notices. The oldest thing that I could find was from 9 months earlier. It was obvious they had left in a hurry. 2 questions plagued my mind. Where did my family go and why? What is going on?


	2. Heading Off Into the Unknown

BPOV

I knew I couldn't sit around and wait for them to come home. They might never come home. I ran up to Alice's room and found a large backpack. I then ran to Carlisle's study. He had a large walk in safe hidden with documents, money, phone numbers, and anything else we may need. He also kept a copy of every picture of the family in the safe. I grabbed one of each family member, couple pictures, and a picture of the whole family together. I grabbed $50,000, 3 passports, licenses, birth certificates, and other important documents. There was money from every country so I grabbed some of that too. I also found a bunch of deeds to homes. I read over the addresses 3 times to make sure I would remember them. Next I found a list of all the houses his friends owned along with phone numbers. I memorized those too. I didn't want to have a copy of all the information on me in case I got taken again. On my way out of the safe I saw 2 pouches on a shelf. That caught my attention because they were the only things on the shelf. When I opened them I saw Alice's rings in one and Rosalie's in the other. I took those too and ran to my room. I put the documents in a special plastic envelope and wrapped that up in my clothes. I also wrapped the money up. If it was visible I might have a hard time going through customs. I packed a few more things I might need to help me including items to conceal my identity and burn vampires. I would just have to "dazzle" my way onto a plane. I also packed my laptop, iPod, camera, and DS. As a last minute thought I grabbed some language books so I could talk to the locals.

Once I was ready I went on a quick hunt. When I got back to the house I slid on a cami with a t-shirt overtop and a hoodie on top of that. I slid on some comfortable black slacks and tennis shoes. When the sun started to set I headed towards the airport. I had made sure to drink extra so I wouldn't slaughter everyone on the plane.

On the way I thought about my plan. I would start by heading to the various homes that my family owned then I would start going to family friends. As soon I landed in Asia I planned on getting a phone and paying like 6 months in advance. The closest house we owned was in Japan. So I headed there.

When I got to the airport and paid with the cash I had in my pocket. I had a bit of trouble getting through security. They didn't like the matches or lighters in my backpack. I tried to explain to them that it was necessary but they wouldn't listen. So I stepped a couple inches closer, tilted my head, batted my eyelashes, and breathed on them. After that they let me go through. I didn't have any problems with customs and was on the plane an hour after I had entered the airport. It was a red eye so very few people were on the plane. I held my breath the whole time.

When I landed in China I took another plane to Japan. From Tokyo I took a train 5 hours to Sapporo. I ran the rest of the way. But the house was empty. Everything was covered in a white sheet. I could tell by the smell that nobody had been here in at least 10 years. The sun was starting to come up so I had to stay here till sunset. Then I would be on the move looking for my family again.

That evening I grabbed my Japanese book and headed towards town. I bought a sprint phone. I asked around but nobody had seen my family. I did that every day for 13 days. Nobody had seen or heard from them.

I've been looking for 4 months. I stayed at each house usually for 1-2 weeks. I would ask around to see if anybody had seen anything but nobody did. I've become much more comfortable around humans and have almost no discomfort when I socialize with them. I've been to every house in Asia and half of them in Europe. I still have no clue what is going on. I know that a lot of vampires live in Europe but I have not seen or smelled one. It's almost as if they are in hiding.


	3. Ireland

BPOV

15 months. I have been alone for 15 months. 9 months spent being held in a cave and 6 months looking for my family. I have searched all the houses that we own started looking into friends. I have checked many but have not found any. I have been receiving my sprint bill through email and going into the store and paying it. I haven't used it yet though. At each house I find a safe and grab more cash so I don't run out. I also haven't seen any vampires. I keep my shield up at all times so I can't be tracked. I still haven't been able to figure out why my family would just leave. I was also bothered by the fact that Rosalie's and Alice's rings were left at the house. I hoped to get these answers soon.

I am currently running through the woods in Ireland. I am looking for the Irish coven. My family owns a house in Ireland so I left the backpack there. I had just finished hunting. Out of nowhere I was tackled to the ground. I rolled out from under the vampire and stood up. I have never met the vampire standing in front of me. I can smell two others nearby. I hoped that this was the Irish coven.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Izy." I was not about to give my real name to some vampire I had never met when something was obviously going on that I didn't know about, "I am looking for my family. Are you the Irish coven?"

"She's lying" a female voice came from within the trees. I must have put my shield down while hunting.

"Tell me the truth and we might spare you."

"I'm sorry. I just lied about my name because I don't know you. Something is going on, I don't know what it is, and I just don't know if I can trust you."

"She's telling the truth."

"Did you come to destroy my family as a favor to Aro in hopes of saving yours?"

"No! What do the Volturi have to do with anything?"

"Truthful"

"I'll make you a deal, you leave, pretend you never saw us, and you can live."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on first?"

"I don't know if I can trust you, now leave."

I turned back in the direction of the house and took off. Why wouldn't they talk to me? I now knew for sure that something was going on. Now I just needed to figure out what. Why would a coven of three probably trained vampires be scared of one untrained vampire? Nothing made any sense. There was no reason to act that way. I wasn't acting threatening. I was just asking if they had seen my family. Now I know what Edward meant when he said that I had only seen the good side of this world. Maybe the fact that I didn't trust them hurt their feelings. I could see that making them angry but it didn't give them an excuse to threaten to kill me. By this time I was back at the house. It would probably be best if I just leave the country. I had heard somebody following me. I pulled out some more cash grabbed my clothes from the drier, threw everything into my backpack and took off towards the airport. The vampire stopped following me when I got to the airport. I jumped on the first plane available and headed off with a mind full of questions.


	4. The Amazon

BPOV

I have been a vampire for two years. Only 6 months were spent with my family. The other 18 were spent wondering if they were alive. 18 months without my family has been miserable. I am in the Amazon. My family doesn't own a home here so I have been careful when it comes to spending money. I am looking for the Amazonian coven. This is one of the last places I have to look. After this I will only have one other family to look for. All the others haven't been home, except for the Irish coven and that was a disaster. I still couldn't figure out why they acted that way. I smelled a vampire and slowed down. I double checked and made sure my shield was up. I did not want a repeat of Ireland. I followed the trail for about two miles and came across a massive tree house. There were 10 different buildings connected by bridges. I smelled two other vampires.

"Who are you? What do you want?" came from behind me. It was Ireland all over again.

I turned around, "My name is Izy. I'm looking for my family. Are you the Amazonian coven?"

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

I pulled the family picture out of my backpack, "Please, I have no idea what is going on, all I know is that my family is missing and something is very wrong." I handed her the picture.

She ran away and came back a second later with another picture. It was a copy of my picture. She handed mine back and motioned for me to follow her into the tree house. 2 other female vampires joined us. When we were in what looked like a living room the introductions began.

"I am Zafrina; these are my sisters Senna and Kachiri. We know the Cullen's very well. A few years ago Edward showed up. He was depressed and lonely. He only had his cell phone and this picture. He talked about you non-stop. Something about leaving you only to find out that you went missing. He was so depressed. He left this picture with us. He called me a little over two and a half years ago. He said that because of the advice I gave him he was happy. He told us you had been changed. He sounded so happy. You made him happy."

"Have you heard from them?"

"We continued to speak on the phone but haven't spoken in a while."

"How long?"

"2 and half years"

"Did they say anything about leaving last time you spoke to them?"

"No"

"Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"They own various houses you could check those places."

"I can tell you are hiding something."

"I don't want you to get involved."

"Whatever it is your hiding, I'm already right in the middle of it."

"How much do you know?"

"Not much, I know that I was held in a cave for 9 months. When I got away I couldn't find my family and knew something was wrong. I know that the last vampires I ran into were terrified. I also know that I have run into very few vampires."

"Are you sure you want to know? You can still save yourself."

"My family is more important."

"There is a war going on."


	5. A Sigh of Relief

BPOV

"Wait! What? We are vampires, why would we be scared of a little human war?"

"Bella, the humans are not at war, we are."

"How do you know my real name?"

"Edward told me."

"Why are we at war? Where is my family? Who started this war? How long has-"

She cut me off, "Nobody knows why we are at war. The Volturi got involved in your disappearance. Since then vampires have been disappearing like crazy. It has become a world where the less you know the better."

"Has anybody died?"

"Nobody knows, there are a few people believed to be dead, but those could have been faked. There are also all the missing people."

"What about my family?"

"Nobody knows, they just disappeared."

"When did they disappear?"

"One day after you."

"I ran into the Irish coven. Why were they so violent?"

"The way the world is now, if you run across a vampire you don't know, you kill it."

"Then why do you trust me? They had someone who could tell if I was lying or telling the truth and were still tempted to kill me."

"The look on your face."

"What look?"

"You look sad, lonely, desperate, confused, and determined."

"All that is written on my face?"

"Yeah, although I have hundreds of years of practice. You look like your reason for living is gone."

"He is"

"It will only get better."

"Is there anybody who would know more?"

"I don't know. After the war started, my sisters and I have been avoiding others. We haven't left this area in 17 months. We even converted to your family's way of life out of desperation."

"Where would vampires likely hide?"

"I don't know. We just stay hidden here."

I stood up, "Thank you for your time. I must get going. I have to find my family." I then had a last minute thought, "Do any of you have powers?"

"Yes, why?"

"What's the power?"

"I can show people pictures." Zafrina explained.

"Perfect, when I say so show your sisters the picture. I don't want you two to say anything. I am going to go for a short run and when I get back I will have some questions."

I nodded my head and Zafrina showed them the picture while I extended my shield. I then took off running. While running I separated tried to separate the shields. After running 20 miles I turned around and headed back. When I got back they looked at me questioningly.

"Did you two see the picture?"

"No"

I smiled, "I'm a shield. I wanted to see if I could separate my shield. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It was nice to meet you. Bye"

"Bye"

I jumped out of the tree house and sped off into the night.


	6. Home

BPOV

I am in Forks, Washington. It's only been two years since I've been here but it feels like a lifetime. This house is the one I didn't check. I couldn't bring myself to come back here, but now that I have a mission, it was necessary. I am standing on the beach watching the waves. It's close to midnight. It's safe because no humans will be in the area. I hear something move behind me. I spin around way to fast and listen. I can hear a heartbeat but it's not human. I also don't smell any humans. Vampires don't have heart beats. This is something else. Out of nowhere I am tackled by what looks like a giant dog. I try pushing it off me thinking it's a wolf, but it's too strong. Whatever is on me is not normal. I glance around and see 4 others. The one on top of me gets off. I jump up and take a few steps backwards toward the water. I want to have a quick escape if necessary. Whatever is standing in front of me needs to breath so won't follow me if I start swimming. One of them turns into a human surprising me.

"Jacob, what are you?"

"Bella, I thought you were dead, everybody did. Why are you a vampire? Where did you go? Why are you back now? What ab-"

I cut him off, "Jacob, I am not in the mood for games, answer my god damn question!"

"I am a werewolf."

"Wow, is there anything else that lives in Forks I might need to know about?"

"Mike Newton is a wizard. Now answer my questions."

"We ran off-"

"Wait, who's we?"

"Me and" I hesitated, "Him"

"This is just like the last time he left you. Did he leave you again?"

"I don't know."

"You're confusing me, start from the beginning."

"We ran off to Vegas. After we got married we went to a house with our family in Australia. Things got complicated. I haven't seen them in over two years."

"What do you mean "complicated"? Are you in danger? What's going on? Talk to me Bella!"

"A vampire came after me. It started when she sent" I hesitated again, "a package to me."

"What was in the package?"

"Charlie"

"Please Bella you have to help me understand."

"After that she attacked me directly, and then she got the Volturi involved."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"Vampire police" I took a deep breath, "After that I was taken to a cave and held for 9 months. I escaped and have been looking for my family ever since."

"What aren't you telling me?"

I hesitated, "It's best that I don't tell you. You already know too much. You could get hurt if anybody found out about you."

"Please Bella"

"There is a vampire war going on." I saw him start to shake and backed further into the water. "Jake what are you doing?"

As soon as I finished that sentence he exploded into a giant wolf and took off into the woods. I saw a couple others chase after him but two stayed with me.

"I'm going to leave. I'll be staying in their house for a few days."

I took off running towards the house. I could hear them following me. I made it back to the house 1 minute later. I was about to go in but decided to hunt. 1 hour later I was back home staring at my favorite family portrait.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

I heard a heartbeat coming towards the house. I could tell it wasn't human because a human would have driven. Seconds later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Jacob and 4 other me. I let them in.

"We came to inform you of some rules."Some man that I didn't know spoke, "No harming any humans and you can't tell anybody what we are. We decided to add another rule just for you, don't be seen. It would be near impossible to explain why you came back after more than two years looking more beautiful and like your still 19. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Not long, just long enough to figure out what my next move is, 2-3 days."

"Let us know before you leave."

"I will"

That night I sat in the house on my laptop. I was able to access the internet from anywhere because my phone sent out Wi-Fi signals. I checked my email but there was nothing but spam. I then checked my other online accounts but no one had tried to contact me. After I had shut down my laptop I went up to Carlisle's study and opened the safe. I grabbed some more cash and a spare set of car keys. They belonged to Emmett's Jeep. By the time I finished it was about 8am so I headed to Seattle. I found a jewelry store I had never been to before and went in. I spent about an hour looking at chains before I found two that I liked I bought those then went back to the house. When I got there I slipped Alice's rings on one chain and Rosalie's on the other. I loaded my backpack and another duffle bag full of things I might need and hit the road.

I am in Kamloops. It is a town in Southern Canada. 86376 people live there. I had gone to Denali but no one was there. I am stuck here overnight because a tire blew on the Jeep. I decided to go shopping because I needed new shoes. I didn't think to grab a extra pair in Forks. I found a small store and went in. I found a nice sturdy comfortable pair and went up to pay for them. When I got up to the register I was shocked. Esme was behind the counter!


	7. What Happened After

BPOV

Esme could see that I was about to say something but motioned for me to stay quiet. She gestured toward the corner where an old lady in a business suit was standing.

"Did you find everything okay today miss?"

"Yes"

"Your total is $35.23."

After I had given her the money I saw her slip a piece of paper in my bag.

"Have a nice day. "

The second I got outside I pulled the piece of paper out of the bag.

_Meet me at Sunshine Café at 5pm. _

It was noon now. So I went back to my hotel and took a shower. After that I tried watching TV but was too distracted. I wanted to know where everybody else was, why they left, most of all I wanted some answers. I missed them all so much and couldn't wait to see them. Finally at 4:30 I couldn't wait anymore and left the hotel. I got to the café at 4:54. I saw that Esme was already waiting. I walked right up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Me too, why couldn't we talk earlier?"

"The lady standing in the corner was my boss. She is very strict. So what have you been doing?"

"Traveling the world, seeing the sights."

"Seriously"

"Looking for my family and seeing the sights. Where have you been? Where is everybody else?"

"How much do you know?"

"I know that there is a war and that vampires keep going missing. I know that the Volturi are involved. I know that vampires are terrified. I also know that I need my family back, that I am falling apart without them."

"I guess I could tell you. You already know so much. What you must know is that we wouldn't have left you if we had any other options. We would have searched forever if possible but we couldn't."

"Please just tell me what's going on."

_Flashback ESPOV_

_I took off towards the house. The only thing we saw was ashes. When we got closer we saw something shiny in them. I walked closer and saw Alice's and Rosalie's rings. I pulled them out and handed them to Emmett and Jasper. They broke down. I guided the boys back in the house and started moving the pictures up to the attic. I knew it would be difficult to have them around for a while._

"_Shit!" Edward cried out suddenly, "There are more coming we have to go."_

_We started packing and had a few things together in seconds. Then we took off. Emmett and Jasper were so upset they were incapable of fighting and Edward was close to losing it._

"_We have to split up, they're blocking us in!" Carlisle sounded worried, "Boys make sure you protect each other. Goodbye"_

_We ran in one direction and the boys ran in the other._

_End_

"A few months later me and Carlisle got separated and I haven't seen anybody else since." Esme finished her story.

"So Rosalie and Alice are-"I couldn't finish the sentence.

Esme nodded sadly.

"We have to find them."

"Bella it's too dangerous. The Volturi have a vampire who can track vampires really well. They would kill us all."

"You are forgetting one big thing, I'm untouchable."

"Bella that isn't going to help."

"Why?"

"You can't protect us all. Last time we saw you, you were just starting to learn. You had trouble keeping your shield up standing still and you can't fight."

I was having a hard enough time convincing her so I didn't mention the vampire that could block powers.

"Esme my shield can toss vampires backward. It can even pin them to trees. We can win."

"What do you mean you can pin them to trees?"

"I did it to a deer once accidentally."

"Bella the Volturi have many vampires helping them. There are only 6 of us."

"No, we have our friends."

"I won't drag them into our mess!"

"They are already in trouble. Most of them are in hiding."

"I can't lose you Bella." She sounded like a three year old that got lost in the mall.

"You won't"

"You can't promise that Bella. When I married Carlisle he told me I would never again have to be scared of anything. He promised me that I would never lose another child. I am now terrified and have lost 2 children. I can't lose another one. I can't put my other children in danger."

Trying to get her to see reason wasn't working so I had to play hardball, "Whether or not I have your help is up to you. But I am going to get as many vampires as possible to help me and we are going to attack the Volturi. I will attack even if I'm alone."

"Fine, I'll help, but before we go attacking anybody you need to know a few more things."


	8. Breakdown

BPOV

"What things?"

"There is one thing that I haven't told you, if the wrong person learns of this information, the vampire world will be doomed." She paused, "There is a secret group of vampires that I am a part of, the entire family is. Our friends are part of this group too. At first we tried to stop the Volturi, we failed, vampires got captured we scattered. That is when I got separated from Carlisle. I have kept in contact with our base of operations. We can gather vampires there."

"Where is the base of operations?"

"Denali"

"I looked there, there was no one there."

"I can't say any more here, we might be being watched. Do you have a car?"

"It's in the shop."

"Which car?"

"The Jeep"

"When will it be ready?"

"Noon"

"Meet me here at one tomorrow."

"Alright"

"Bella, when you get the Jeep back look in the glove box."

"What am I looking for?"

"You will know it when you see it."

We stood up and hugged each other, "Bye"

I watched as Esme walked away and walked back to my hotel. My head was spinning. I had this bad feeling in my stomach. I went for a quick hunt then went back to the hotel. I tried watching TV but I couldn't focus. So I got out my laptop and checked my email. That only took me a few minutes so I pulled out my phone. I called everyone's cell phone like I had so many times before. I called them all at least once a day and I always go the message saying that the phone had been shut off. I knew it was useless but I couldn't stop myself. I realized that I didn't ask Esme for her number. I had been too excited. At 11am I left checked out of the hotel. I walked to the garage and picked up the Jeep. I got to the café half an hour early but I didn't care. I sat down at the same table and ordered a coffee. I didn't want the humans to get suspicious. I waited but Esme never showed. At 3pm I left. I was left alone again. My only chance to get some answers just disappeared. I felt so many emotions it almost became too much. I felt sad that she was gone, worried for her safety, angry that she had left me, happy that I had gotten to speak to her, scared that I would disappoint her, and so much more. I couldn't understand how one body can feel so many emotions at once. I went to the store that she was working at but she wasn't there. There were two cops and the lady in the suit.

"She's the one." I heard the lady say.

They approached me.

"Miss do you know this lady?" The older cop held up a picture of Esme.

I didn't know how to answer so I decided that a half truth was best, "She was here yesterday when I came to get some new shoes."

"Had you ever seen her before?"

"No"

"I'm telling you, she has something to do with her disappearance! She shows up out of the blue and my best employee disappears."

"Do you live here miss?"

"No"

"Where do you live?"

"I travel"

"Do you own a house?"

"No"

"Write down your phone number so we can contact you if we have any more questions." He handed me a piece of paper and I wrote my old cell number down.

I left the store. I jumped on the nearest freeway and headed north. I wanted to put as much distance between me and that city as possible. When I was about 100 miles north of the city, I pulled into a rest stop to open the glove box. I was hoping that it would contain directions, a note saying this was all one big joke, anything but what I found in there.

I had opened the glove box and discovered a few things, registration, manual, some cds, and a book. The book was one of my favorites. It was the water soaked one from the beach incident two years before. I opened up the top cover and found a note.

_Bella,_

_If you found this it means you are alive and safe._

_Don't try to find us. It's too dangerous. We love_

_you so much. Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Your family_

It didn't seem logical that Esme would want me to find a goodbye note. There had to be something else. I flipped through the book and found that part of it was hallowed out. There was a pouch just like the ones that held Rose's and Alice's rings. The only difference was those were a dark purple and this one was a dark red. This one also had a note attached.

_Bella,_

_We hoped you wouldn't find this. Ignorance_

_is bliss. This was sent to us. We are so sorry._

_If we could have we would have helped him._

_Love,_

_Your family_

I opened the pouch and Edward's rings fell into my hand. I just broke down. My sisters and father were dead. My family missing. I find one of them only to have her go missing and discover that my husband is dead. I didn't know how much more I could take. On the outside I am a strong woman with a great life, but on the inside I am a weak little girl who doesn't know which way is up. I need some answers. With that thought I pulled myself together and set off to complete my mission.


	9. Denali

BPOV

I am in Denali, Alaska again. I had stopped on the way here and bought a chain. I had put Edward's rings on the chain so he would always be close to my heart. Last time I was here I did a quick look and determined that no one was here. I'm not doing that this time. Esme told me that some very helpful vampires lived here and I would not leave until I found them and some answers. I go up to the Denali's house again but no one answers. I look inside a window and see that everything is covered in a white sheet and spider webs. It's near midnight. I force the door open and step inside the dark house. Everything is covered in a layer of dust. It smells like no one has been here in months. After a thorough search of the house I go on a quick hunt. After taking down two deer, I start running. I just run. I don't think about the situation, where I'm going, my worries, or anything. I just run. I let myself feel free for the first time 2 years. The last time I felt this free was a week before I was taken. The entire family had gotten involved in a beach water fight.

_Flashback_

_We were all sitting on the beach enjoying the sun. Alice and Rosalie were reading magazines. Esme was cuddling with Carlisle. Jasper was watching Alice. Edward was reading a book to me. Emmett was the only one not on the beach. Out of nowhere I was soaked. I looked above me and Emmett was standing there with a bucket of water balloons. I jumped up and he took off. I chased after him._

"_Emmett get you big immature but back here!" I screamed. _

_He started throwing water balloons and hit Esme. That was a big mistake. While Esme chased him I ran to the house and grabbed our super long hose. I had Emmett soaked in seconds. Rosalie had grabbed another hose and sprayed me. Soon we were all a wet giggling mess on the beach. _

I smiled at the memory. I was pulled out of my blissful state of mind when I was tackled. I jumped up to face whoever had tackled me. A tall vampire was standing in front of me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Not this again.

"My name is Izy. I was told you could help me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, especially with the way things are right now, but you have to believe me." He didn't seem convinced, "Look at it this way, if I wanted to hurt you I would have brought others. I didn't bring anyone. I just want some answers. If you don't want to help me then, I will leave."

"Why were you at the house?"

"I was looking for the Denali coven."

"The Denali coven helps no one, if you want help go to the Cullen's."

"That's what I need help with, finding the Cullen's."

He debated for a second then grabbed my arm. I felt someone else grab my other arm. I looked up and saw a woman standing there.

"You make one wrong move and we will kill you." She sounded cold.

I nodded and let them guide me along. I heard someone else following. We stopped at a clearing.

"Take the backpack off." The man ordered.

I took it off and handed it to him. He opened it up and searched through it. Then he found something and his face lit up. It was a mixture of shock, sympathy, sadness, joy, and apology.

"You name is Bella isn't it."

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for the rough treatment. We have to be careful. I'm Eleazar, that's Kate and Irina."

"Why are you telling her this? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"She's the one."

They gasped.

"What do you mean 'the one'?"

"Come with us, we will explain everything."

I followed them up a mountain then down the other side to a cabin. It was the perfect hiding spot. It was in a small valley surrounded completely by mountains. Inside it was a two story cabin. The first floor was entirely open. The kitchen was in the far left corner. To my left was a fireplace with a couch in front of it. To my right sat a large home theater system. In the far right corner a spiral staircase wound its way up to the second floor.

"Wow"

"If you think this is amazing you should see the other house."

"Without everything covered in dust and white sheets it would look magical."

"You went into our house?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you."

We lapsed into an awkward silence, luckily Eleazar broke it, "You had some questions."

"What did you mean when you said 'she's the one'?"

"Esme and Carlisle stayed here for a few months. It was odd seeing them without a bunch of teenage vampires. They told us about you and how you were taken. They spoke of you so fondly. I could see the sadness in their eyes. It broke my heart. They told us what had happened after. That's when we started gathering vampires. We were all so tired of the Volturi acting irrationally. The last time I saw them, Esme had me promise to take care of her family if something should happen to her. We spoke to her a few more times after that, over the phone, but she hasn't checked in. Her check in was 2 weeks ago."

"Check in?"

"We have vampires call us once a month so we can keep track of them." I lowered my head, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

I followed him up the stairs and was met with a long hallway. He led me to the door at the very end. He hesitated for a minute before opening the door. I gasped.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been having issues updating. It has been a while so I am going to give you two chapters tonight and try to update at least once a week. I have the entire story written so thats a good thing.


	10. Facing the Facts

BPOV

The room that he led me to was an office. Papers were everywhere. The entire right wall was covered in pictures with names, places, and dates underneath. The left wall had some too. The papers were mostly names, addresses, and phone numbers. There was a small desk directly across from me with a computer and a lamp on it. The wall that held the door had more pictures with names.

"What is this place?"

"This is how we keep track of vampires. We have a paper on everybody with a name, phone number, family, address, and other information."

"What's with all the pictures?"

"The ones on the wall with the door have known enemies and people to stay away from."

"What about the other pictures?"

"Missing"

I watched as he went to the desk and pulled out a picture of Esme. He put that on the left wall with her name, date, and place she went missing. I looked around and saw that somewhere on the wall there was a picture of everybody in my family. The dates were all over the place. Some real close to my disappearance some more recent. Alice and Rosalie had an addition underneath their name, "Assumed Dead". That broke my heart. I needed to do something.

"When was the last time you spoke to Edward?"

He smiled sadly, "Before all this started"

I noticed a picture above the desk. It had a large group of vampires.

"When was that taken?"

"The day we attacked the Volturi"

I looked closer and found Esme and Carlisle. I saw hope in their eyes. That look made my decision. The Volturi had pushed me and this family too far. It was my turn to push back.

"What's up with that look in your eye?"

"I am getting my family back."

"We can't, that day we had over 20 vampires on our side and we lost. Now we have 5, there is no way we can win."

"Did Esme mention my power?"

"She said you didn't have one."

"She lied, I am a very powerful shield and I am pissed." Having a pissed off young powerful vampire with almost no training in self control could be a very dangerous thing.

"How powerful?"

I sent my shield out and gently pinned him against the wall, "Very"

"Impressive, you have any fight training?"

"Nope"

"Stay here, we will teach you how to fight and keep your shield up at the same time. With the right training, we can win."


	11. Starting the Search

BPOV

I have been in Denali for 6 months. In that time I learned that Eleazar's mate, Carmen, was among the missing. It has been 3 years since I have seen my family. The only one that I have met in those three years disappeared. I have been training. I can now protect two people while fighting two. We would have tried more but we only had access to a few people.

We are now planning on getting as many people to Denali as possible. We called as many people as possible but I would still have to go looking for some. We weren't planning on looking for the missing. I was planning on looking for a few select vampires. I had their entire file memorized so I would know where to look. I had also found patterns as to where they went. I was tasked with getting three covens, Irish, Romanian, and Amazonian. Just as vampires started to arrive in Denali, I took off. I started off with the Irish coven. I went to the same spot I had run into them last time and once again, I was tackled.

"You have some nerve. I thought we told you to never return."

"The Denali's sent me here. We are going to attack the Volturi again. We are gathering as many vampires as possible."

"How am I supposed to know you aren't setting me up?"

"You can call the Denali's or you can talk to the vampire that can tell whether or not I'm lying."

"She was taken."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you come with me, you can get revenge."

After debating for a couple minutes he pulled out his cell phone. He spoke for a couple minutes then hung up.

"I will come with you."

I led him to the airport and put him and the other member of his coven on a plane to Alaska. I then ran to Romania and collected that coven. I got them on a plane and I jumped on a plane to the Amazon. When I got there I headed directly to the large tree house. Zafrina wasn't there but the other two were.

"Where's Zafrina?"

"She went hunting and never came home."

I lowered my head, "Come with me, we can get revenge."

They nodded and followed me. When our plane landed in Alaska I directed them towards the house and I headed south. I didn't want to tell anybody what I was up to. They might try to stop me. I made sure that I kept my shield up over Denali the entire time.

The first person I was planning on looking for was Esme. I searched the entire town but she wasn't there. The sun was starting to come out so I drove out of town. I stopped at an abandoned cabin at the end of a dirt road and went inside. It turned out, it wasn't abandoned.

It was a small cabin. The kitchen was in the far right corner with a bathroom in the left. The rest of the room was empty. I could tell that somebody was here though. There were a couple duffle bags on the floor. They weren't dusty like everything else. They hadn't been here more than a week. I went on a quick hunt and made it back half an hour later. Whoever was staying here wasn't back yet. I made sure to hide the Jeep in the trees. After about an hour the door handle turned. I tried to make myself as unthreatening as possible. When I saw who walked through the door I was shocked.


	12. Mackinaw Island

BPOV

When Esme walked through the door I was overjoyed. I had found her. It was an accident but I had found her. I jumped up and gave her a hug. She seemed happy too.

"Bella what are you doing here, it's not safe."

"I'm looking for you."

"You must leave, it's too dangerous."

"Esme you are safe."

"No, they found me, I ran and hid but they can still easily find me again."

"No they can't, my shield is over you."

"Yeah but they know where I was last."

"The last place they could've tracked you was at the store. The second I saw you I put my shield over you."

"I guess that makes sense, if they had been able to track me all this time, they probably would have killed me."

"Why did you come to look for me after 6 months?"

"I was training, so that I could help you."

"So the Denali's have been nice."

"Very"

"I wonder how they are doing; I haven't seen them in so long."

"They are good." She smiled, "It's up to you what happens now. You can either come with me or go to Denali."

"I want to stay with you."

"Well then let's go. We have a lot to do and it's only so much time before people figure out what we are doing."

"What are we doing?"

"Getting the family back together."

"So where are we going first?"

"Mackinaw Island"

"I've always wanted to go there. Is it safe?"

"It's the middle of winter Esme; very few people are on the island."

"Okay, let's go!"

We got in the Jeep and headed towards the boarder. Once we go in the US we stopped in Forks and picked up some more money. We pushed the speed limit and made it to Michigan in 24 hours. On the way I explained to Esme what I had been doing and answered her questions. While on the boat to the island she asked me a question I didn't know how to answer.

"Why are we going to Mackinaw Island?"

I didn't want to tell here my plan and then have her get disappointed. I also didn't want her to think I was keeping secrets.

Finally I said, "I have my reasons."

She didn't seem satisfied but dropped the subject. The entire boat was empty so we could talk freely. When we got to the island I checked into a hotel close to the docks.

"Stay here, I will be back in a little while."

I could tell she didn't want to but she agreed. I took off towards a cave in the middle of the island. In the summer it was a popular tourist destination. It was blocked by a fence so nobody would get lost. People were only allowed to take pictures. It was some major cave in history. When I reached it I looked around and made sure nobody was looking before I hopped the fence. Inside I smelled a vampire. I could tell by the smell that this is the vampire that I came here looking for.

"Hello" I was hoping that this vampire wouldn't attack me.

"Bella"

"Hey Jasper"


	13. Jasper

BPOV

Jasper ran forward and pulled me into a hug, "I thought you were dead." He sounded so heartbroken.

I didn't know what to say so I settled for, "Never"

"I don't know where anyone else is, I haven't seen them in a while."

"I know where Esme is."

"Where?"

"Come with me."

He seemed hesitant but finally followed, "I trust that you will keep me safe and not lead me into a trap. So what's the plan?"

"It's up to you, you can either come with me and Esme or you can go to Denali and wait for us." By this time we were back at the hotel.

"I'm coming with you."

When I opened the door Esme was pacing. When she saw who I had with me she ran straight towards us and pulled him into a hug. We spent the night catching up with Jasper and left shortly after dawn.

"So Bella, where to next?" Jasper sounded so happy.

"Blacksburg, Virginia"

"What is there?"

"You'll see"

"So how did you find me?"

"The Denali's kept a record of everywhere you had been. I noticed that you always hid out in places with historical significance. I remember that you had a book with historical places in it. You followed the order of the book. You always stayed in for the same amount of time. I did the math in my head and found that skull cave was the next place in the book."

"You must have had a lot of free time."

"I did"

We got to the city 12 hours after leaving Mackinaw. I checked Esme and Jasper into a hotel and headed towards my destination. I got to the trails shortly after sunset. I had no idea where to start looking so I just started walking. About three miles into the trail I caught the scent I was looking for and started to follow it. It stopped at a small clearing with a tent in the middle. I approached the tent.

"Hello"

I felt something heavy land on my back. I was flipped over by whoever was on top of me. I laid there still staring into the eyes of a very angry vampire ready to kill me.


	14. New York

BPOV

"Emmett, it's me!"

"Bella?"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He got up off me and helped me get up, "I'm sorry, I just got scared."

"I know"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"What is your plan?"

"Finish what I'm doing then go back to Denali."

"How did you find me?"

"You have always gone to hiking trails named after food in alphabetical order. I was nearby so I figured I stop here and see if I could find you."

"Just let me fold up the tent and we can go."

I helped him pack everything up and we headed back to the hotel. Esme and Jasper were overjoyed to see him and within 5 minutes Emmett was cracking jokes.

"So Bella, what's next in your plan?" Emmett sounded like a little kid building a tree house.

"New York"

"What's there?"

"Another car, if everything keeps going the way I want it to, we are going to need another one. What cars do you have stored at you house in New York?"

"We have a pickup and a convertible."

"You boys can take the pickup."

"Yay!" Emmett started jumping around like a little kid on Christmas.

I decided it was time. I walked over to my duffle bag and grabbed the pouches. I walked back over and handed them to Emmett and Jasper.

"It will help if you keep them close to your heart, I do." I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt.

The next morning we started the drive to New York. I dropped Esme, Emmett, and Jasper off in New York and ran to Ithaca. I picked up the car and some cash and made it back to New York in 13 hours. I called them on the way and told them I had to make a stop before I came back. I stopped at a store and grabbed some clothes. Emmett's and Jasper's clothes looked like they were about to fall apart. I was distracted when I literally bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry" We said at the same time.

The voice sounded so familiar. I looked up and ended up staring straight into Rosalie's eyes.

* * *

I am not going to update anymore unless i get at least one review.


	15. Let it Out

BPOV

She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead" I whispered.

"Come on lets go talk somewhere else."

I threw more than enough cash on the counter for both of us and followed her out. We got in my car in silence.

"I don't know where to start."

"Let's get back to the hotel and then we can talk."

"Okay, everybody's dead you know?"

I didn't say anything, I just kept driving. When I got to the hotel I parked the pickup next to the Jeep. We walked up to the room in silence. I opened the door to the room and motioned for her to step inside. She did then I heard a high pitch squeal and a crash of thunder. I stepped inside and saw that Emmett had picked Rosalie up and didn't look like he wasn't going to be setting her down anytime soon. I went and set the clothes on the bed and felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at Emmett, "Thank you"

"I didn't do anything Em"

"You believed and never gave up."

"I found her on accident."

"How?"

I looked over and saw Rosalie with Jasper and Esme. "I ran into her at the store."

"She's not being sarcastic either, she literally ran into me." Rosalie walked over to us.

"It was an accident, I was distracted." We all laughed, "Oh, Em and Jasper, your clothes stink and deserve to be burned so I got you some new stuff."

"Cool"

A little while later we all sat down in the living room portion of our suite. Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat. Me, Esme, and Jasper were on the couch. Rosalie looked distant as she started her story.

_Flashback RPOV_

_We were upstairs singing along to the radio and painting when we heard Bella start screaming. We bolted down the stairs and out of the house. We saw Bella fighting desperately as Victoria dragged her away. Why didn't we see this? Esme ran in one direction to get the boys and we bolted towards Bella. We were tackled to the ground by two unknown vampires. We started fighting as Bella was dragged out of our sight. Another vampire stepped out of the trees and started a fire. I was being dragged away from Alice. While trying to get away the vampire that was holding me slid my rings off my finger. Seconds after I lost sight of Alice I heard here screaming. I also heard growling and the sound of a vampire being torn apart. I managed to get out of the hold I was in by biting. I started to run while the vampire chased me. This vampire was a newborn. I could tell by its strength. _

"_Why are you running? Your entire family is dead by now." The vampire laughed. _

_I stopped where I was and spun around to face the newborn. I grabbed him by his head and threw him into a tree. I then pinned him down and ripped his head off. I started a fire and watched him burn. I ran back to the house but the only thing I found were a pile of ashes. The house was completely ransacked and there was no sign of life. I grabbed a few things, had my phone shut off, and left. One way or another I was going to get revenge._

_End_

"After that I just wandered." Rosalie finished.

"You must have gotten there just after we left."

"What happened after Esme ran towards you guys?"

Esme launched into the story. Occasionally, Emmett or Jasper would add something.

"What about you Bella?"

I explained to her what I had been up to.

"So, what's next Bella?"

"Chicago"

"Wh-"

Emmett cut her off, "She isn't going to tell you why we are going there so don't even bother asking."

The next morning we headed to Chicago. Emmett and Rosalie were in the pickup and Jasper was with me and Esme in the Jeep. We got there 12 hours later. I pulled the car over in a mall parking lot. Everybody got out of the car.

"You guys go out and have some fun. Meet me back here in 3 hours."

"Okay"

I started walking towards my destination. It took me half an hour to get to Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I had chosen this hospital because it was the last place he had checked in from. There was no pattern as to where he was hiding so this was my only lead. I walked up to an information desk.

"How may I help you miss?"

"I was wondering if you have seen my uncle." I pulled out a picture of Carlisle.

"Dr. Benefico quit a few months ago."

"Do you know where he went, my mother is ill but will he is the only doctor she will let treat her." Sometimes it's best if people don't know the truth.

"No, I don't dear. One day he just up and left like the devil was chasing him."

"Thank you for your time"

I turned around and walked out. He was the one I had wanted to find the most. Esme had done so much for me and everyone in the family. I was hoping I could pay her back. I didn't have any leads on Edward so there was no way I could find him. I walked back to the mall and got there an hour early. I just wandered aimlessly. When it was time to meet up with the family I hid all hints of dread and went to the meeting place.

We started heading west. Jasper and I were in the pickup and everybody else was in the Jeep. About an hour into the drive Jasper spoke.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong, you're full of sadness, disappointment, dread, and even failure."

"Jasper, the situation isn't exactly gleeful."

"You are not a failure. You have done the impossible and convinced many vampires who have given up hope to believe."

"I, Isabella Swan, take thee, Edward Cullen, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." I took a deep breath. I pulled over and got out of the car, "Those were my wedding vows, and I am not there to hold him. I am not there to love and cherish him. I am not protecting him like I promised! I have done nothing but fail and disappoint him since the day we go married! Now, he is probably dead, because of me! So don't you sit there and tell me that I'm not a failure!"

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were watching us. We had gotten out of the car and I was glad the road was empty.

"How do you think I feel? I made those same vows to Alice. I know she is dead. I know that I failed but I am looking at the positive. I am looking at the fact that my mom, my sisters, and one of my brothers is alive. I am not dwelling in the fact that I have failed Alice! I am not dwelling in the fact that my brother and father are probably dead! That is the difference between you and me, you choose to dwell on failure, and I don't!"

"You don't dwell on failure because you are too busy making fun of others failure and projecting your feelings of failure towards us! Does it make you feel good to know that you make other people feel like shit?"

"You failed all by yourself, sister. I didn't do anything?"

"That's right you didn't! You just stood around as your wife and my husband were murdered. You just stood and watched as our family was torn apart! I am the one that tried to piece this broken family back together! You were too busy hiding in caves!"

"I'm sorry I was trying to protect what was left of my family!"

"You weren't protecting them, you were protecting yourself." My voice sounded low and deadly.

"At least I didn't spend two and a half years on vacation!"

"You think I was on a vacation. I spent that time looking at every house we own. All of the houses our friends own. I spent that time looking for our family."

"We are not family!"

"If we aren't family then I'll just go to the Volturi. If we aren't family then I have nothing left to live for."

"Bella, don't talk like that. Jasper didn't mean what he said." Esme was trying to comfort me.

"I meant everything I said." Jasper was pissed.

"I feel like such a fool. I looked up to you! You were always the older brother I never had! Now I made some mistakes and you are just going to treat me like shit!"

"You are so selfish! Esme and me lost somebody too, not just you! Does it make you feel good to have others feel bad for you? Does it make you feel powerful? Or were you just not held enough as a baby and are desperate for the attention?"

"If I wanted attention I would just kill you." My voice was real low and sinister.

Emmett stepped up and wrapped his arms around me, "That's enough! Both of you need to calm down. We can only get through this if we act as a team. Arguing isn't going to help anybody or anything."

I leaned onto Emmett. For the first time in a long time I felt loved. I felt safe and loved in his arms.

* * *

**I want at least one review. If I don't get it you will have to wait a while.**


	16. Letting Someone In

BPOV

We just entered Spokane, Washington. I am in the pickup with Esme and Jasper is in the Jeep with Emmett and Rosalie. After our argument Esme didn't think it was a good idea for us to be in an enclosed space together for extended periods of time. I agree. I didn't mean to threaten to kill him, I just got so angry and it slipped out.

"Bella, we have to pull over for gas."

"Okay"

I wandered into the gas station and looked around. We had a long drive ahead of us and I needed something to do. I had just picked up a couple of puzzle books and was reaching for another when a hand brushed against mine. That hand was reaching for the same book as me. It was the last book.

"You can have it." Both me and the other person spoke at the same time. The voice sounded so familier.

I looked up, "Bella" we spoke at the same time again, "Carlisle"

"I cant believe your alive!" We spoke at the same time again. "We need to stop speaking at the same time."

"Come on" This time I managed to speak without him saying the same thing at the same time.

I paid for our stuff and led him outside. When he saw Esme he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped. When she saw who it was her face lit up. She seemed so happy. I climbed in the drivers seat of the pickup. Emmett came up to my window.

"If we let Jasper ride in the pickup, you promise not to kill him."

"You will get him back in one piece."

"Good girl"

"I'm not a dog Emmett."

"No, you're a-"

"Emmett! Language!"

"Sorry mom"

10 minutes later we were on the road again. We had been driving for about 45 minutes when me and Jasper spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry"

I started, "I didn't mean what I said, especially when I threatened to kill you. I was just so mad."

"I know, I shouldn't have used your emotions against you. Alice brought out the best in me and without her I just am not myself."

"I am just so scared. I'm scared that if I let someone in I'll disappoint Edward."

"Bella, Edward would not want you to suffer in silence. You need to let someone in."

I had to pull over, "I can't, I feel that by letting someone in I will be showing weakness. If I show any weakness I might fall apart."

"Bella, I'm scared too. I am scared that I will lose the rest of my family. I can't let you slowly destroy yourself. Please don't, don't give up."

He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned on him. I started sobbing tearlessly. I was falling apart in the arms of a man I had threatened to kill just hours before. So why did it feel like I was exactly where I belonged?

EsPOV

We saw the truck pull over so we pulled over to. Carlisle was driving. He was confused as to why we were so worried about the truck pulling over. We hadn't told him about the argument.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Long story" Was the best thing I could come up with.

We were intently watching them. They looked so sad and broken.

"What are you guys not telling me?"

"Bella threatened to kill Jasper." Emmett and his big mouth.

"Then why are we leaving them alone?"

Carlisle was about to get out of the car but saw them in the truck. They were holding each other. We watched as they held each other for a few minutes then Jasper moved over to drive and Bella leaned against him.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Carlisle always knows what I'm thinking.

"I knew that we couldn't keep them apart forever so I figure they would have to start understanding each other."


	17. Back to Denali

BPOV

Was I cheating on Edward? Is he even dead? What would he think of what had happened? What would Alice think? My mind was plagued by these questions the rest of the way to Denali. When we finally did arrive I took off into the woods as soon as possible.

"I'm going for a run. I'll meet you guys there." I called as I was running away from the cars.

I ran for about two hours just trying to clear my head when I decided it was time to go to the house. People would start getting worried soon. When I got there, the house was filled with vampires. There had to be at least 30 vampires here!

"Bella" Eleazer came up behind me.

"Hey"

"How did you find them?"

"Long story"

"So, I came up with this idea. I just want to know what you think of it."

"Ok" why would he want my opinion? I am probably the youngest vampire in the room.

"I think it would be best if you started leading this whole operation."

"What! I don't have any military expirance. I am the youngest person in this room."

"That might be true but that's the greatest thing about you. I have been trying for months to get vampires together to take on the Volturi again. I failed every time. You show up and make people believe. You are so young and innecent that you give people hope. You are so oblivious that they see there is a way to fight this. You have done what I never could. I want that pattern to continue."

"I can't do it alone."

"You have an entire army right here to help you."

"Ok, I'll do it."

We came up with a plan then he went and stood on the coffee table. I stood next to it. He whistled loudly.

"We all know that I have failed in the past so I put somebody else in charge. She will fill you in on the plan. I'd like you all to meet Bella." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up on the coffee table with him.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights, "The plan is simple. We head to Italy and ask the Volturi to give up. If they refuse, we fight."

"Won't they see that coming and just ambush us?" Somebody asked.

"They don't expect us to be so straight forward. They probably have all their big fighters out looking for us."

"So it's a 'expect the unexpected' sort of thing?"

"Yeah"

"So when do we leave?"

"We will stay here and train for a few months. When I believe we are ready, we attack."

There were no more questions so I stepped off the coffee table. I could not believe I had been put on the spot like that. After the meeting broke up I went and found Emmett.

"So who knew my little sister is diabolical enough to fool the Volturi."

"There are no guaranties that this will work, Em."

"I wonder what Edward would think of this?"

I thought about that for a second then burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Emmett looked worried.

"I was just thinking about my first day in Australia. I had asked Edward a question and he told me that people adjust to being a vampire better if they have fun along the way. I don't think this is what he meant."

"Yeah, I remember Alice having a vision about that conversation."

"I miss them."

"I do too."

"Lets go fight. I want to try to exercise my shield some more."

We went outside. A bunch of vampires followed us. We practiced until sunup.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

It is early June. We have been in Denali practicing for 6 months. We are about as ready as possible. I go into the living room, climb up on the coffee table, and whistle. Everybody turns toward me and listens.

"Everybody has progressed immensely in these past months. I believe we are ready. I have plane tickets for everybody. The plane leaves at 1pm tomorrow. At the end of the battle I am going to run off. Don't follow me! If you do, you could end up dead."

I jumped off the coffee table. I took off towards the back door and heard some people following me. I could tell it was my family

"Where are you going?" Emmett questioned.

"Hunting"

"Can we come?"

"Sure, if you can keep up."

I took off at full speed laughing. I could hear them speeding up trying to catch me. After all of us had hunted we resumed our chase. I was laughing at Emmetts frustration of Emmett not being able to catch me when I was tackled.

"Alright Emmett you got me" I called when I heard him growling.

"I'm not Emmett."


	18. Heading Out

BPOV

I was face down on the ground. Not a good place to be when an unfriendly vampire is on top of you. I had to get out of this position somehow. I tried throwing my physical shield up. It wouldn't go up. That meant that Bree is nearby. Fuck! I try moving but the vampire on top of me is too strong. I am so fucked! I feel the vampire grab my neck. This is my chance! I reach up the best I can, grab the hands, and twist. The vampire screams and jumps back enough that I can jump up. I see that I had actually twisted one of his hands off. He's holding on to his arm while his hand lays motionless on the ground at my feet.

"You bitch!"

I smirk. He runs toward me. I reach out to grab him but he steps to the side and grabs my left arm. I reach out with my right arm and dig my nails into his arm. He lets go of my arm and I charge towards him. I manage to pin him to the ground but realize that if I move he will be able to get up. Luckily my family showed up. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle take care of him while I pull out my cell phone. Eleazar picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Get everybody out of the house and to the airport now! Somebody knows we are here."

I hear him relaying the message to the vampires. "Where are the tickets?"

"Run upstairs, on my bed is a backpack and a duffle bag, grab them."

"Okay"

"Stay together, we will meet you there."

I hang up and turn to my family. They have terrified expressions on their faces.

"We got to go."

I run away from the bonfire. The quickest way to the airport is running by the house but I take a long route leading away from the house. I can hear my family following me. I stop when I smell Bree.

"You guys go to the airport. I'll be there later." I say when my family reaches me.

"No, Bella, we can't lose you."

"Please, just do it."

Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "That is not happening." He runs with me on his shoulder until we reach town, "If I put you down you better behave."

"Fine" He put me down and we walked the half a mile to the airport.

It's near midnight so nobody is outside. We meet up with the rest of our group outside the airport. Most people have a backpack with them.

"What happened?" Kate sounded extremely worried.

"Bella got attacked." Emmett's big mouth again.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here fast. I'm going to go inside and try to get our tickets switched. I want you all to stay here. I don't want the humans getting intimidated."

I walk inside. At first the person at the counter wasn't happy about me trying to get 27 tickets switched but when I handed him a hundred dollar bill he did it. Our plane now left at 1am. I went outside and joined the group.

"I am going to go through security. Once I am though I will contact you telling you to come in and go through security." I handed Esme the tickets.

I had to dazzle the security guard to get through security. Once I was through security I sent Esme a text telling her to bring everyone in. Once everyone was through security we walked to the appropriate gate. While waiting to board the plane I called the hotel I had booked and talked them into letting us check in early. I had just ended he call when the plane started boarding. There were very few people on the plane. There were about 13 humans and our group. We spread out all over the plane. We landed in Italy just before dawn. I rented I rented 4 SUVs for us. They all had tinted windows. We got to the hotel and checked in. We had rented an entire hallway. I handed out the keys and headed to the suite at the end of the hall that I shared with everyone in my family.

It was like a small apartment. It had a main living area, 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a balcony with a hot tub. I went to one of the rooms and set the backpack and duffle bag down on the bed. I spread everything out and repacked the backpack. I put matches, lighters, blueprints of the castle, pictures of the missing, my phone, and various other items in the backpack. It was cloudy outside so I grabbed some money and headed down to the gift shop to buy a bathing suit. I found a plain black takini with a skirt like bottom. I then headed upstairs and climbed into the hot tub. The hot water felt so nice against my icy skin. Not long after my family joined me. I had left some money on the table so they could go get themselves a bathing suit if they wanted one. I just sat there staring off into the distance until sunset.

I then headed inside, changed into a jogging suit, and went on a quick hunt. I went back and headed into the bedroom that I had set up as my little office. I pulled out the blueprints and studied them some more. They had been a pain in the ass to find. I plotted my route again. I had spent multiple hours planning. I just needed to fine tune my plan. At 5am there was a knock at the door. I shoved the blueprint in the backpack and let whoever it was know they could come in.

"Bella" Jasper was the one that had knocked, "Some people want to know when we are leaving."

"Let them know to meet us here in an hour. I want to go over some last minute details."

"Okay"

He left and I was alone with my thoughts again. I made sure that I had everything we would need then headed out into the main area. The entire family was there. I couldn't believe we were actually here. It felt like just yesterday that I had hopped on a plane to Australia.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper was curious.

"I was just thinking how it seems like yesterday I was jumping on a plane to Australia."

"Time sure does fly when you're plotting the demise of a powerful vampire family."

"Real mature Emmett"

"You guys are way too serious."

"I promise when all this is over, I will let up on the seriousness a bit."

"Cool"

"But I'm not pulling any pranks."

"Fine"

The rest of the family laughed at this.

Carlisle was in full blown father mode, "Whatever happens today, I want you to know how proud I am of you, of all of you."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You can't promise that Bella."

"Your right, I can't, but I can believe. I can have faith that there is a god that will protect us. All we have right now is each other and faith."

"She right, we don't stand a chance unless we believe we can win." Esme sounded like she was a motivational speaker.

There was a knock at the door, "Here we go."

Once everyone was in the hotel room I jumped up on the coffee table and started talking, "First I want to say how glad I am that I got to know all of you. You are all great people." I stopped and took a deep breath so my voice wouldn't show my emotions, "I am going to hide a backpack in some bushes. I'll show you where. The backpack contains everything you need to burn vampires. It also has the stuff you would need to get out of the country and hide if something goes wrong." I stepped off the table and went to grab the backpack, "Let's go"

We took the SUVs to the castle and parked about a block away. Next to the wall of the castle were the bushes that I hid the backpack in. We then headed inside the walls. There were a couple of guards there.

"We need to speak to Aro." I surprised myself with the tone of my voice.

"He's busy"

"And I am on the top of his most wanted list" When I had learned that I hadn't told anybody.

One of the guards ran inside and the other stayed out here. A minute later Aro came out with Marcus, Caius, Demetri, and Felix.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I am offering a deal."

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands."

"You know that vampire, the one you sent to kill me in Alaska, he's dead."

"Michel could never be outsmarted by an idiot like you. You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. Now here's the deal, give up or we kill you."

"No"

"This is you last chance to save your life Aro."

"I refuse to give up."

"Fine"

We attacked.


	19. Fights and Surprises

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't have any reviews in my inbox to remind me to update it. **

BPOV

More vampires rushed out of the castle. Bree was among them. I first headed towards Jane and Alec. I could see the others fighting. Jane jumped on my back while Alec charged at me. I grabbed Jane's hands, which were around my neck, and flipped her. She ended up landing on top of Alec. I put my knee on top of Jane's back and put my full weight on it. At the same time I leaned down, grabbed Alec's head, and twisted. The sound of it being ripped off was sickening. Jane cried out and jumped up causing me to lose my balance. I landed on my back. She walked over to where I landed and I brought up my legs up to her chest and shoved.

I felt somebody else grab my hand and pull. I looked up and saw Chelsea. I pulled my hand out of her grip and lost my left pinky in the process. I jumped up and saw Jane running towards us. I jumped up at the last minute causing her to run into Chelsea. I grabbed the back of each of their heads and slammed them together. I then lunged towards Jane and bit into her neck. Her head rolled to the ground.

I was tackled to the ground I rolled over and saw Felix. He had my legs pinned together underneath him and Chelsea had my arms. I looked around, everybody else was losing too.

I thought we were done for when out of nowhere a big brown dog grabbed Felix by the neck and threw him off me. Another one did the same with Chelsea. There were 5 others helping us out. With them helping us the Volturi were in pieces in seconds. The courtyard was littered with body parts.

"Thank you" If it weren't for the mutant dogs, we would be dead.

It was time to put the next phase of my plan into action. I headed into the castle and listened. The only sounds I heard were coming from outside. I walked cautiously through the halls listening for any sign of life. There were none. I eventually found what I was looking for, the dungeon.

There were 13 heavy doors. Based on what I knew from the blueprint, I would need a key to open them. They had a layer of solid wood, followed by thick metal bars, then a solid steel panel, another set of thick metal bars, then finally another layer of wood. I heard movement behind the doors.

"I'm going set you free but first I need to find the keys. Do any of you know where they are?"

"In Aro's office." A soft female voice replied.

"Thank you"

I headed towards Aro's office. It was in the furthest area of the castle. When I finally found it, it was extremely cluttered. Most of the papers had photos. They were files on various vampires. Curiosity got the best of me and I started to go through them. I found mine and was surprised that unlike most of the other papers he didn't have very much information on me. Most of the lines were blank. One thing did catch my eye though.

_Very smart and highly dangerous. If she finds others we will lose. _

He was scared of me. I had never expected Aro to be scared of me. I set the paper back down and started looking for the keys. I searched the under all the papers without any luck. I then searched his drawers but couldn't find them. I finally found them in the pocket of one of his robes. Now I just had to figure out which key went where. I went back down to the dungeon and tried the first key, no luck. I tried the second key, no luck. Finally on the eighth key it worked. There was a figure huddled in the corner.

"You can come out, you're safe now." I whispered so I wouldn't scare whoever it was.

"Hide! He might come back."

"Aro is not coming back."

"Hide! He might come back."

"Aro is dead, all of the Volturi are."

"He always comes back."

"He's dead, I promise." She stood up and walked out of the little 5x5 cell. She looked young, "What's your name?"

"Maggie"

"That's very pretty. What coven are you from?"

"Irish"

I was about to ask something else but was interrupted by clapping and chuckling.

"Wonderful, if I had known kindness would get people to talk I would have done it a long time ago."

"Maggie get behind me." She was in no shape to fight, "Who are you?"

"I'm Justin; really that whole story about the Volturi being dead is quite touching. The truth is though; the Volturi will never be eliminated."

"Why is that?"

"Me"

"What's so special about you?"

"I will never reveal my biggest secret."

He charged. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall. I ran and pinned him. Within seconds, his head was off. I tossed the head to the side and turned around to unlock the other doors. I was interrupted by the same disturbing chuckle.

"Well played. You didn't look like a fighter. I underestimated you."

I spun around. He was standing there smiling like he hadn't just had his head ripped off. The weird thing though, was that his head was still on the ground but he had grown another one.

"You can come back from the dead."

"Bingo!"

"So that's why you are in charge of the prisoners, if you die, you can just come right back. I have to say, I didn't expect that."

"Isn't that mouth what got you in this mess in the first place?"

"Yeah, but now, it's just you against 30 vampires and a bunch of giant mutant dogs."

"Now I know you are lying, you honestly believe a giant mutant dog can kill me."

"No, I know a giant mutant dog can kill you." I handed Maggie the keys and whispered, "Find number 8"

I then charged towards Justin. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the cell. I slammed the door and leaned up against it.

"Lock it!"

After it was locked I stood up. I took the keys back from Maggie and started working on the other doors. It took me a while because the keys were not in numerical order. Finally I got down to the last two doors. So far I had freed 13 vampires. Some vampires had somebody else in their cell with them. The door that I am currently standing at requires key number 1. I open it and find myself staring at Zafrina.

"Zafrina!"

"Bella!"

She stood up and hugged me. I had found out that some of these cells were sound proof, some weren't. I let her go and headed to the last door. It required key number 13. I turned it slowly. When I opened the door, there were two people inside. When they stood up I realized who they were.

"Edward! Alice!"


	20. What Happened

EPOV

"Goodbye" That was the last thing my father said to me before I took off with my brothers.

We just ran and didn't stop. We couldn't stop, that would mean death. I was tackled to the ground. Emmett and Jasper stopped. There were a lot more coming.

"Go! I can take care of myself!"

They debated for a second before they took off. I shoved the vampire on top of me off. More ran into the clearing. I started picking them up and throwing them at one another. I was desperately trying to buy Emmett and Jasper time. Then Jane entered the clearing and I knew I could not win. I was hit with her pain but refused to go down. I kept Bella on my mind. She would not want me to give up. I could feel the pain increasing and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I was unable to stand. Then I was hit with numbness. I felt nothing. I couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel, and knew this was the end. The sharp contrast of extreme pain to nothing is quite immense. When I finally got feeling back I was in the castle. I was on my knees in front of Aro. I was being held up by two guards. After a couple seconds the haze wore off and the guards didn't have to hold me up anymore.

"Why did you put up such a big fight?"

"I have something to fight for."

"What is that, your wife is dead; your entire family is dead. So what do you have to fight for?"

"Every vampire that has ever been wronged at your hands, every family that you have ever ripped apart," I stood up, "But the biggest thing I have to fight for is every single person that you have murdered in cold blood."

"Nice little speech. Why do you fight?"

"I just told you."

"No you told me what you have to fight for, now tell me why."

"For my wife, for my family."

"But they're dead."

"They aren't dead!"

"Calm down or I will have to restrain you again."

He threw something on the floor at my feet. I bent down; it was Bella's wedding rings.

"Restrain me, kill me, lock me in a cell, I don't care what you do, you can't take away my soul."

"One more outburst like that I will have to get creative, just like I did with your wife."

"She is not dead!" That was the last straw, I lunged.

After that I just felt numbness for a while. When I finally came back to my senses my rings were gone and I was in a soundproof 5x5 cell. I just sat there on the floor for what seemed like forever. After about an hour the door was opened and somebody else joined me in hell. I realized it was Alice. When she saw me she threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. We started talking. That was how we spent the next 3 ½ years. We just talked. Occasionally we would lapse into silence. We had nothing else to do. They wouldn't even give us anything to drink. The more time that passed, the more time we would spend in our own thoughts. At times it would be lonely.

APOV

I saw Edward being dragged away. He wasn't moving at all. Aro was walking behind the guards that were dragging him away.

"You monster! What did you do to him?"

"Nice to see you too Alice. Don't worry; he's just taking a nap."

"What did you do to him?"

"The same thing that I'll do to you if you don't stop asking questions."

"You can't make me do anything."

"Watch me"

I spread my arms out, "Go ahead you bastard."

"Nice mouth, but I am not about to give you the satisfaction of thinking you can tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do; I'm telling you what you can do."

"Felix, take her to Justin, put her behind door 13."

He nodded and dragged me away. I was put in a small 5x5 cell with Edward. Over the next 3 ½ years me and Edward were questioned repeatedly. We never gave them any information.


	21. Planning for the Future

BPOV

They both ran forward and gave me a hug. I hugged right back. I had thought I would never see them again. I slipped off my necklace and put Edward's rings back on his finger. He pulled mine out of his pocket and slid them on me.

I looked at the 16 vampires in the room, "Come on"

I held Edward's hand tightly in one hand and Alice's in the other and led them out of the castle. When I opened the door all the vampires outside turned towards the sound. The vampires around me rushed towards their family. I realized that the giant mutant dogs were the La Push werewolves. I let go of Alice and she took off towards Jasper. Edward and I walked calmly over to the family where he was given a bunch of hugs.

Edward turned to me, "What happened to your finger?"

"Chelsea"

"Why did you fight?"

Carlisle spoke up, "Edward, she took charge of this whole thing."

"You led a bunch of vampires into battle with the most powerful coven in the world?" I smiled, "What happened to the Bella that I met?"

"Life changed her, morphed her into something else."

We stood and chatted for a few minutes before Eleazar came over.

"Bella now that you have led us to victory, what's your plan?"

"A nice long vacation"

He smiled, "Somebody has to keep vampires in check."

"Don't tell me you want me to do that too, I hate politics."

"You are the best person for the job."

"No, I'm not. I am the youngest person here. Somebody more experienced should be in charge. Putting me in charge would be like making a toddler president." I was panicking.

"Well then that toddler must be very smart."

"I can't do it."

"So far you have done quite a few unlikely to impossible things. I have faith in you."

"Bella you have made this family whole more times that I can count." Rosalie sounded thankful.

Esme spoke up, "Bella you are a strong grown up woman, you can do it."

"You took out the damn Mafia!" Emmett naturally.

"You made me believe that we have souls." Edward sounded so sweet.

"I don't know what to do." I knew that I was about to crack.

"We will help you." Carlisle was in full blown father mode.

"Fine"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

After a quick hunt a few select vampires met up in the hotel room. It was me, Edward (he was only allowed because I refused to let him out of my sight), Carlisle, Vladimir, Stefan, Eleazar, Liam, Peter, Alistair, Amun, and Zafrina. The plan was to set up a new fair government.

"So Bella what do you think we should do?" Eleazar asked.

"I have no idea. I told you this was a bad idea. I told you I don't do politics but you insisted. I am just here to listen and make sure that you don't give me too much responsibility."

"That's fair" Carlisle was on my side.

It was silent for a few seconds before Edward spoke up, "What if we had a system like the US? Bella could be like the president as well as a judge. Vladimir and Stefan could be judges alongside Bella. Then we could have some vampires who could come help us out if necessary."

"I like it. What do you think Bella?" Zafrina sounded hopeful.

"It can't hurt to try."

We spoke for a few more minutes and decided that I would only have to check in every couple of weeks and be available if necessary. Then we headed into the next hotel room to try and get some volunteers to help us out. In the end every vampire with a power and Emmett volunteered.


	22. My Happy Ending

BPOV

It's been 50 years. After the new government was taken care of as a family we went to a remote island off the coast of Africa for 13 glorious days. I wanted to stay longer but I was needed in Romania. That's where we moved the headquarters for the government to. We had to burn the castle because of the Justin. The family has moved back to Australia. Victoria is still alive and probably plotting revenge. We had looked for her for a couple of months but she was never heard from again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I picked it up. It was Stefan.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella"

"What's up Stefan? Don't tell me I have to come in; it's the Fourth of July."

"You do, trust me, it's worth it. We can throw a big party here."

"What's going on?"

"We got somebody in a cell downstairs."

"Well whoever it is can wait 24 hours. It isn't going to kill them."

"Fine"

I didn't tell anybody in the family about the call. They would just want me to go. The party we had that night was awesome. The fireworks were some of the best I had ever seen. That was the cool thing about living in the middle of nowhere, no rules.

The next morning I told the family that I was needed in Romania. Emmett and Edward came with me. Stefan was extremely happy to see me. I hadn't been to Romania in over a year, normally when I need to check in I would just call.

"What's up?"

"You are going to love this one."

We walked down to where we would keep prisoners. Emmett and Edward stayed upstairs. We tried not to kill vampires. Sometimes it was necessary but when it wasn't they would just be thrown down here for a while. Stefan walked to door number 1 and handed me the key. I opened it up to reveal Victoria.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was building an army of newborns in Seattle. I sent a small group to get her. At the time I thought it was just a bunch of out of control newborns. If I had known it was her I would have called you."

"Victoria, I have no idea what to do with you. On one hand I want to leave you in a cell for the rest of you pitiful existence but that would be cruel. Killing you though would be letting you off easy. This is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. What happened to the newborns?"

"They fought and we had to kill them. We think the decision on what to do with her should be totally yours."

"Keep her locked up for 100 years then kill her."

"Why do you hate me Bella?"

"Why? You almost destroyed my family! I never did anything to deserve that."

"You killed the only man I ever loved."

"He tried to kill me."

"You were nothing but food at the time, thats like telling a human they can't have the steak thats right in front of them."

"We gave him a chance to leave me and go find someone else, he wouldn't."

Victoria stood up and lunged toward me. She had me pinned to the wall in less than a second. Stefan called for help and in a matter of three seconds, Victoria was on the floor, face down, with Emmett on top of her.

"Lock her up, I'm done with her."

I walked out of the room. I looked down at my left hand. Sometimes I would stare at my rings as a reminder that this isn't one big nightmere. I realize that I never got my pinkey back.


End file.
